


Ничуть

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: При взгляде на Стива Наташе становится неловко.





	Ничуть

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн где-то между гражданкой и войной бесконечности; бородатый Стив прилагается

При взгляде на Стива Наташе становится неловко.

Она впервые видит его таким: не вылизанным от макушки до пяток идолом, живой иконой патриотизма и веры в свою страну, а растрепанным и даже в какой-то мере запущенным. Идущим наперекор даже самой идее о том, что Капитан Америка должен всегда выглядеть и-де-аль-но. Это видно в его взгляде, в его напряженной спине, в его готовности дерзить на любой неуместный вопрос и... в его бороде. О, эта чертова борода. Наташа думает, что в своем стремлении не выглядеть примерным Стив перестарался и теперь выглядит идеально неидеальным.

Наташа думает, что это — главное преступление, которое совершил Стив. А не то, что он пошел против сто семнадцати стран в желании защитить часть своей жизни.

Наташу его борода манит. И ей смешно от самой себя: взрослая ведь женщина, пора бы научиться держать себя в руках, но она смотрит на Стива — и между ног становится жарко. Внизу живота отвратительно приятно тянет, и — да, Наташа знает, что это значит, но разве от этого легче?

Ничуть.

Стив улыбается, замечая Наташин взгляд, и выгибает бровь, спрашивая, что случилось. Все становится только хуже. Они обсуждают важный вопрос, придумывают план того, что им делать дальше, а Наташа сосредоточиться не может, потому что все ее мысли заняты совсем другим. С ней такое, конечно, не в первые, но теперь уже — после стольких лет успешной, если можно подобрать такое слово, работы шпионкой — несолидно как-то отвлекаться на такое. Отвлекаться на похоть, на банальную человеческую похоть.

Но Наташа ничего не может с собой поделать.

— С тобой все в порядке? — участливо спрашивает Стив, касаясь Наташиного плеча. Она вздрагивает, а внутри становится горячее и теснее.

— Да, — уверенно отвечает она, и на эту уверенность уходят все силы. 

Стив рассеянно поглаживает ее по плечу, кивая. Волна жара прокатывается по телу Наташи, она закусывает губу и неловко дергает плечом. Стив понимающие улыбается — господи, ну почему он такой? — и отходит, возвращаясь к обсуждению плана.

Наташе одновременно неловко и хорошо. Нет, она не предвкушает чудесный вечер в компании себя самой, но внутри так тянет — так восхитительно сладко тянет, что Наташа просто не знает, что ей делать.

Все дальнейшее обсуждение она, конечно, прослушивает, хотя и умудряется вставить пару дельных замечаний, но все это — чудеса вытренированных на уровне инстинктов навыков, но никак не внимательность. И после уходит к себе. Если Стив и хочет с ней поговорить, Наташа не оставляет ему шанса. Только оборачивается в дверях, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом, и...

И между ног становится еще теплее. Наташа ясно представляет — чувствует, господи! — как Стив касается ее кожи там, как мягкое прикосновение губ контрастирует с жестким — волосков бороды. И низ живота пронзает импульсом удовольствия — запретного, но сладкого.

Уходит она быстро и, на удивление, твердым шагом.

К вечеру все проходит. Даже раньше — Наташа ведь умеет держать себя в руках и прекрасно знает, как вернуть самой себе контроль над собственным телом. Она абстрагируется от нелепых фантазий, загоняет их глубоко-глубоко в сознание, чтобы не думать — не представлять — то, чего никогда не будет. И это помогает. К тому же она не пересекается со Стивом больше. И Наташа не уверенна, что именно помогает сильнее.

А ночью она просыпается.

Просыпается от того, как внутренней поверхности бедра касаются жестковатые волоски.

Борода.

Стив.

Наташа всрикивает, но Стив только улыбается ей — как один он умеет, больше глазами, нежели губами, но во взгляде его теперь искрит что-то темное и волнующее. Манящее. Оно же виднеется в его улыбке.

Он не произносит ни слова. Наташа молчит тоже.

Стив целует снова, мягко, трепетно касается кожи губами, а следом — скользит пальцами, но не останавливается, а проникаетпод тонкую и уже влажную ткань белья. Наташа даже не успевает удивиться, почему же она спит в одном белье, — так ее ошарашивает удовольствие от проникновения. Оно же лишает остатков сна, оставляя лишь желание подаваться бедрами вперед.

Стив двигает пальцами внутри несколько раз, пока Наташа не срывается на частые, короткие вздохи, а после убирает руку и стягивает с Наташи белье. 

Наташе неловко. Наташе хочется спросить, что происходит, что Стив здесь делает — зачем он все это делает, но она не может. Все, что в ее силах, это развести ноги и позволить Стиву ласкать себя.

И он не заставляет себя ждать. Он наклоняется ближе, обжигает чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием и, проводя широкую дорожку, касается языком. Наташа вскрикивает. Внутри все сжимается от наслаждения, пульсирует восхитительным удовольствием. И она не может, не может контролировать себя. Она бесконтрольно толкается бедрами вверх, и Стив касается языком еще раз. Проводит им по влажной коже, дотрагивается до клитора и немного надавливает на него, вызывая у Наташи громкий стон. Этого слишком много. От этого слишком хорошо.

Стив, продолжая двигать головой, снова входит пальцами. Его борода трется о нежную кожу бедер, и Наташа чувствует, как горит кожа от этого трения, но так — еще приятнее, еще возбуждающе.

Все вокруг теряет смысл. Для Наташи остаются только распаляющие прикосновения Стива, движения языка и ощущение жестковатых волосков. Все смешивается в неразличимое удовольствие — все чувства так тонко сплетаются в одно, растекающееся где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, что Наташа просто позволяет ему захватить себя, позволяет себе раствориться в нем и отдаться на волю запретного, но такого сладкого желания. 

Наташе стыдно за себя — за свою слабость, за свою несдержанность, за то, что она не может это контролировать. 

Но удовольствие сильнее стыда. И от этого еще хуже.

Удовольствие становится все сильнее, все ярче и горячее, пульсирует внутри, обжигая и распаляя еще сильнее. Стив двигает пальцами быстрее, словно чувствуя, что Наташа уже очень близко, но сам немного отодвигается и специально — намеренно, господи! — несколько раз медленно проводит подбородком по внутренней стороне бедра. Будто видит, как действует на Наташу его чертова борода. Будто знает, что Наташа захотела его именно по этой причине.

Он проводит еще раз, совсем близко к пальцам, и это становится последней каплей. Наташа кончает, закусив губу и откинув голову назад, и до тех пор, пока ее не перестает трясти от ошеломительного оргазма, Стив не прекращает двигать рукой.

Наташа смотрит на него, не веря своим глазам.

Стив улыбается, вынимая пальцы, и облизывает их, погружая сразу оба в рот.

Наташа стонет еще раз и...

И просыпается. Теперь уже по-настоящему просыпается.

Твою же мать.

Она резко садится на постели, чувствуя, как липнет к телу влажное белье. В ногах слабость — знакомое послеоргазменное ощущение. И Наташа обессиленно падает обратно на подушку. Это ужасно. Такого с ней еще не было. 

Какой кошмар.

А утром на общем сборе Стив снова обращается к ней:

— Наташа, ты в порядке? — его голос звучит участливо и обеспокоенно, а Наташа улыбается — грустно и устало.

— Да, — уверенно отвечает она, хотя внутри прекрасно понимает, что у нее есть все шансы, что сегодня ночью она снова проснется после восхитительного эротического, мать его, сна с участием Стива.

И Наташа, конечно, знает, что это значит, но разве от этого легче?

Ничуть.


End file.
